


So, Just what can you do?

by SimonSilverBean



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: DBH, Gavin900, I'm gonna update a lot, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Kill Me, RIP me, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, reed900
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 05:13:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18046154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonSilverBean/pseuds/SimonSilverBean
Summary: Gavin gets a new partner. He saw it coming a mile away but is still heavily disipointed when Mr.Tincan strolls up. But he'll later realize, it might not be as bad as he thought.





	1. Chapter 1

Gavin leaned back in his office chair. Today was the day. Fowler told him about it about it around a month ago, but my god, did it go by fast. He liked to think he hates androids as much as Hank but something deep down inside knew that wasn't true. 

The android walked into the department and scanned its environment. When it found Detective Reed it approached him. The smaller man had his head face down on his desk and refused to make eye contact with it as it scanned him and performed a background check.

"Detective Reed, 36 years old, 176 lbs and-"

"Shut it." Gavin finally spoke,

The android ignored the harsh command.

"Captain Fowler asked that you give me a name. What would you like detective?"

"For you to phuck off" the small man lashed out,

"'For you to fuck off' is not a valid name. Might I suggest Richard or Conan?" The android stared at him, slightly ticked off at the remark but didn't care none the less.

"Richard I guess"

Without even asking, The android sat down at the desk that was on the other side of Gavin

"Richard huh? With your stupid face I thought you gonna come up to me and  
say like 'I'm Connor 2.0' or some shit"

"Although my features may be similar to that of the RK800 model, I can assure you I'm superior to it in almost every way."

Gavin finally sat up and Turned to look at the abomination sitting across from him.

"Oh?, how so" He said even though anyone could tell he could give less of a shit.

"I am stronger, more resilient, dutiable, updated and might I say handsomer, but that is a mere matter of opinion"

Gavin blushed a little before rapidly turning his head toward his terminal and started rapidly typing away, and doing the work he was sopossed to do an hour ago. The androids led turned yellow for a split second. Oh it would definitely use this later to its advantage. It couldn't help but to smirk. Gavin Reed, the biggest asshole of Detroit, blushing at him? This would be fun. 

\-----------------------------------------------

As Gavin was going to leave for the weekend, the android started to follow him out the door.

"Where you headed tin can?"

"Captain fowler has instructed me that I should live you while we are assigned to the cases previously stated and-"

"Oh like hell you are" The small ticked off man stated as he started physically pushing the android back into the station.

Without any sign of struggle or hesitation, the android picked the smaller man up buy his brown jacket, dangling him above the ground and bringing him to his hight. A ginormous smile appeared on the androids face while the other mans face was a mixture of pure terror and slight arousal. This thing could kill him in 3 seconds. And that might have been a little hot.

"And just what do you think your doing detective?" 

The words penetrated Gavin like a knife. He was drowning in his own fear, and too in shock to respond properly. 

"Um.. Uh-"

"Captain Fowler instructed that I come hope with you. And that is what I plan to do. And your foolish deviancy of compliance will not stop me."

Gavin was terrified, ok fine it can live with him. JUST PUT ME DOWN!!!

The android let go of him and started his walk to Gavin's car, smiling like a little school girl as he replayed the even in his head. It's always fun when you get to be in charge, and he might have liked to see the red hot blushed face on Gavin. It was kinda cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once they finally get home, Gavin discovered that although he might look human. Common manners don't apply to Richard.

They proceeded into Gavin's crummy run down old apartment. The android scanned its environment and came up with its conclusion. This place was fucking sad. It was obvious he lived alone, minus the one cat that was purring like it ran on an old car engine. The place was dusty And there was random shit everywhere. Nothing was cleaned. Not the dishes, not the floor it was just... Really really sad. The android felt pity, and it doesn't even know how to interpret emotions.

"Detective, may I ask you a personal question?"

"Ask away, this day can't get any worse."

"When is the last time you had a decent meal?"

The android scanned the kitchen. The dishes were unwashed. The garbages overflowed with easy meals for one and empty ice cream pints.

"I have no phucking clue. What were you gonna cook for me or some shit?"

"I just might."

o

Gavin plopped down on his couch his cat jumping up on said couch and sat on his lap. The android rustled with pots and pans. Gavin didn't really care as long as he got food. And soon enough, the android cleared off a spot on his 'table' and put down his food. Spaghetti and water. Gavin got up off his ass as if doing so would kill him. He sat down and ate as the android eyes him down as if he was a criminal.

"Hey, whatcha looking at there?"

The android snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry"

\-----------------------------------------------

Gavin finished his food and went to go take a shower. As he undressed in the bathroom the android just walked in like it owned the place.

"Hey what the hell are you doing???????"

"What?"

"Get the phuck out of here!!!"

The android knew exactly what he was doing.

"Do you need assistance?"

"No PHUCK OFF"

He did not fuck off. He just stood outside of the door as his leg got humped by Gavin's cat. When Gavin out and eventually got dressed he attempted to lock the android out of his room so he could sleep. To no avail. 

"May I sleep with you?"

Gavin turned redder than the spaghetti sauce that came with his dinner.

"What he hell??? NO!!"

"I see no problem with that. Detective fowler sent me to live you to ease stress. And studies show that-" 

"WELL STUDIES ALSO SHOW THAT YOU SHOULD SHUT THE HELL UP"

Gavin was too embarrassed to talk.

"If you sleep next to someone, it has been proven to ease stress and tray depression detective."

"Ohhh you meant.... Oh.."

"Well what did you think I meant....?"

"Nothing and... Sure whatever just phuck off in the morning."

The android had the happy school girl look again. Gavin was like putty in his plastic hands.


	3. Androids can get confused too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's bed time, but Gavin can't sleep. And Richard can't figure out why.

"So you aren't gonna... You know.. Do me?"

The android seemed shocked.

"No. And just why would I do that?"

Gavin sat down on his bed and sighed.

"So just what were you planning on doing?"

"When you are laying next to someone as you sleep, it has been proven to reduce stress and increase sleep quality."

The android's facial expression pleaded innocence but his mind said otherwise. He was not going to do that to the detective. At least, not right now. Right now, Richard wanted snuggles, and my rA9, as he going to get them.

"I suggest laying down if you want to sleep."

Gavin complied, more scared than anything. How could a simple piece of plastic provoke so many emotions oin him? He thought all those were gone years ago. But when Richard showed up, they all came flooding back. He couldn't explain it. I guess he just wasn't used to someone giving a shit about him. When Gavin layed down he faced the wall and tensed up in fear. Richard layed down next to him, but all he could see was his back. He attempted to put his arm around the smaller man, but that just made him freak out more. What was he gonna do with him? 

"I have no intention to hurt you."

Silence.

"I just want to see you well rested,"

Gavin only twitched a little.

"We might not have known each other for long, but I feel a real connection between us detective"

Gavin finally stopped tensing up, and turned around to look at the android.

The android smiled sweetly at him.

Gavin's face turned red at he grabbed the android and pulled him close.

"You know... You're surprisingly comfortable for a price of plastic"

The android held him tight. He did all he could to make sure Gavin was comfortable and got a good nights sleep. This was pure bliss to him. Sweet Gavin in him arms, and a cat by his feet. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

Time: 4:21 am

The android was taken out of sleep move, to a change of surroundings. The smaller man laying on him started twitching and struggling.

"Ahh..,.no"

His face changed to that of a life or death situation. His stress levels rising..... 24%...56%.....76%..

"Gavin?" 

The android attempted to wake the other man.

"AAAAH!!!"

Gavin started breathing heavily, jerking n himself up and away from the android.

"Forgot to mention that.... Heheh.. I get night terrors some times..... When I say sometimes I mean a lot..."

Gavin was inturpetted by a hug. The android had started to hold him.

"You scared me detective.... We should go back to sleep.. Don't you think...?"

Gavin accepted the hug and almost immediately fell back asleep in the androids arms. Richard will have to take extra good care of him.


	4. Cats are cool, but androids are better.

It's Saturday morning. Finally. Gavin wakes up and everything's blurry. Why is it warm? Everything's just a little to warm. He looks around. What this he's laying on? Soft but not really. It seems a little.... Metal.

 

"Good morning detective" the android says, scaring the abosolute shit out of Gavin. 

 

"HOLY PHU--"

The smaller man falls out of the bed, onto the floor. Hitting his head. Hard.

"Detective?!?" 

The android quickly jumps up. Running to his aid. The android carefully picks him up and sat him up back on the bed. The other man held his head.

 

"Ow.... Why did you.., what time is it."

"The current time is 8:35 am and are you alright????"

He might give a shit but he was still an android. The android leaned over and hugged him

"Yea.... Yea ill be fine..."

"Where does it hurt?"

Gavin pointed to a spot on the back of his head. The android examined the spot. He moved his head and ki-

Gavin jerked up.

Gavin scooped up his cat. Cats are soft. Androids are not.

"Hi Cleo!"

The android looked at the stupid cat. A part of him wished he was that cat. Gavin rubbed the cats belly as it purred like a broken dishwasher on steroids. The android stopped out of the room to go make breakfast.... He would get that stupid detective..

 

Gavin sat on his bed for a minute. The phuck was that? Was the android jealous of the cat? And why? Just a cat man chill. Now that it was a little later. He thought. Was he laying on the android? 

 

Gavin's thoughts were interrupted by a smell from the next room. Pancakes. Gavin's favorite. He got up to go investigate. He can investigate food, but not his own job. He walked in to the android angrily making pancakes and pouting.

"Jealous much?" Gavin smirked and leaned up against the door frame.

"Oh be quiet. You're the reason this place is as sad as it is"

Richard stopped. Did he just say that?

"Oh alright. Guess ill go play with Cleo!"  
Sarcasm can't really come out of some one like Gavin without it being painfully obvious.

Richard fucked up. Now he's making sad cakes.

When he was done, he put them on the table and waited for Gavin. He, of course, found him on the couch with a cat on his lap. When Richard sat down, he spooked the cat. 

"What the phuck, RICHARD?"

"Sorry detective. I would just like to alert you that your breakfast is ready."

Cleo jumped down and ran.

Gavin got up and went to the table.

"Now were even it seems, detective"

"You know, if your annoying ass is gonna stay here at least call me Gavin."

"Alright, Gavin."


	5. Meow?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Gavin goes to the store, Richard is left with the little thing that lives in Gavin's house. Known as "Cleo".

Gavin fished his pancakes and got up. Rupturing to his fateful spot on the couch. The android did the dishes and Gavin was left with sweet solitude witch seemed like the first time in forever with this thing in the house. He didn't ask for it. It's just there. Haunting him. Cleo jumped on his lap.

"Aww good girl"

He stroked the Maine Coon mix as it purred very loudly. He made sure to get one of those cats that purr like thier on crack. He liked the sound. It was soothing to him.

But then his moment of purring bliss was interrupted by a big android sitting down on the couch next to him.

"G-"

"Eat my ass phucker"

Gavin flipped him off. Android revolution or not. He still hated them. He said he felt a connection? Well connect these hands robo-bitch.

"That was rude"

"So is your faaaaaaaace!!"

He was still tired. The cat got spooked again.

"Quit scaring my cat and phuck off, no wait I will, I'm going to the store. And you ain't comin with me. Got it plastic ass?"

"What ever you say"

Gavin got up, put on some pants and a coat, and happily fucked off to the store.

Richard was left with the cat. He would listen to Gavin for once and stay put.

The cat stared at him from across the room in her bed.

"Don't look at me like that"

"Meow!"

Richard gasped

"How dare you!"

He got up, walked over to the cat and picked her up.

"That was very mean. You take after your father I see."

Look, I'm writing this shit. I don't know what she said. But Richard can understand cat. Make it a thing.

He held the cat and made her stay with him. All she wanted was her food across the room. She attempted to break free from the androids arms, but to no avail.

"Meow!!!!"

"Oh be quiet, and if anyone was to eat dog food you would"

Oh snap. Burn.

The slippery little cat managed to break free and quickly ran over to her food bowl and ate everything in there. The android crossed his arms and watched what ever Netflix show Gavin was watching. Still jealous of a cat. The android needed something to get him mind off of it. He walked into Gavin's room. His desk was a mess of police reports, coffe stains and more sadness like the rest of the house. His red curtains were old and ripped, only half working. There was another bed for Cleo and some cat toys. But Gavin's bed was a wreak. Covered in clothes and depression. The android did not notice last night, but he sure did now. The android approached the desk and he noticed an IPod with music paused. He scanned it.

2,568 songs in total. Music ranging from: In The End, By Linkin Park to Cheerleader By Oni. Dear rA9. What a.... Wide music range...

The android rummaged through papers. Mostly papers that were due in the office dating to before his manufacture date. Just why? Was he just that lazy?

His analysis was inturpetted by a 'meow from the door way.

"Cleo please be quiet. I'm trying to analyze " 

"M E O W"

He tried to ignore the cats harsh comment and just as cats do, she ran out of the room at light speed for no reason. The androids sat down on the bed, replaying last nights events in his head. He knew it was far out of his reach but he wished he could have Gavin to himself. He wished Gavin would trust him. But his goals were unrealistic. But maybe if he could get in his head well enough, he would be his.

 

He finally after 2 hours, heard the doorknob jiggle. The android ran over and helped him with groceries. 

 

"Your cat is very mean Gavin"

"Yea sure"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I got 69 hits holy hell yes


End file.
